Grand Ole Opry
by vampiresaremylife
Summary: Post New Moon,the Cullen's move to Nasville Tennessee...and they go to the Opry, and who do they see? Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY OF Twilight's characters or Chris Young's songs

Just pretend that Bella's voice is Carrie Underwood 's.

Edward P.O.V.

It was three years ago when I left Bella, I have regretted it for those three years and still do.

The family have never been same , since I found Bella. We now live in Nashville,Tennessee .

It was Esme's that we moved here, Music City. We are going to the Grand Ole Opry tonight and tomorrow. I didn't want to go,but it made them happy.

_Edward! _Get_ down here!._ Alice's thought rang through my head.I raced down the stairs.

"What is it,Alice?" I ask.

"It's Bella!" She screamed, pointing at the T.V. screen.

I stared at the screen, at the picture of Bella signing in a duet with Chris Young.

She was changed.Her brown eyes were now green , she was paler, she was one of us.

I was suddenly happy that we were going to the Opry , it said that she hosting and singing.

Bella P.O.V.

It was three years since Edward and the Cullens' left me.I still love Edward and his Family. I was changed when I was twenty-one.I was now singing at the Grand Ole Opry. It was country music, but I can sing away my feelings.

"You are on in five, Miss Swan." Steve told me.

I nodded my head.

My heart aches for Edward.

I walked out on stage.

"Well before I start, I just want tosay that it is an honor to sing on the Grand Ole Opry, here is one called Beer or Gasoline." I state.

Two dollars shy of a five dollar billLast mile I pushed my truck uphillAbout hurt meI left my truck by the pump right where I parked itWalked through the doors of the Last Chance MarketHave mercy, I was thirstyThe guy behind the counter said what's it gonna beI said I don't know man, you tell meIt's a gallon of gas, or a cold six packOne goes in my tank, one comes in a sackMakes life complicated when it costs the sameHell it ain't no fun, to do without oneBut I'll do a lot of walkin' if my motor don't runIt's a tough ol' choice to make if you know what I meanIt's either beer of gasolineI could feel that video camera watch meCheckin' out the sale on the ol' Milwaukee(Mmm) Three bucks to my nameThat cooler had every brand known to manTall boys, bottles, and aluminum cans(Aww) What a shameAnd it's gettin' pretty bad when you finally discoverIt all comes down to either one or the otherIt's a gallon of gas, or a cold six packOne goes in my tank, one comes in a sackMakes life complicated when it costs the sameHell it ain't no fun, to do without oneBut I'll do a lot of walkin' if my motor don't runIt's a tough ol' choice to make if you know what I meanIt's either beer of gasolineI could see where this is headed And I'm tired of talkin' Cold beer unleadedHell I'm walkin'It's a gallon of gas, or a cold six packOne goes in my tank, one comes in a sackMakes life complicated when it costs the sameHell it ain't no fun, to do without oneBut I'll do a lot of walkin' if my motor don't runIt's a tough ol' choice to make if you know what I meanIt's either beer of gasolineBeer or gasolineIt's a gallon of gas, or a cold six packOne goes in my tank, one comes in a sackNow it ain't no fun to do without oneBut I'll do a lot of walkin' if my motor don't run

The crowd went wild.

"Here is one called Drinkin Me Lonely."

I'm pushing you away each time I pull up that ole barstool, And drownin' you in every drop I drink.I'm telling you to go to hell but I'm talking to myself 'Cuz you're not around to hear what I think.I'm trying to teach my heart to hate you, But it ain't workin' right Now the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight.Lord, it's more than just thirsty that I'm feeling inside'Cuz these tears I've been crying have left me bone dry, I wish the bartender had a cure I could buy,But the truth is I'm only, drinkin' me lonely tonight. He said I'd have to choose between your love and this old bar room,And I just laughed, but I guess you knew best, Who cares whose right or wrong tonight, my better half is goneAnd this whisky's laying claim to all that's left. So I'll just order up another and pretend I'm all right, When the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight. And Lord, it's more than just thirsty that I'm feeling inside 'Cuz these tears I've been crying have left me bone dry, And I wish the bartender had a cure I could buy, But the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight.

I saw a familiar bronze haired boy, sitting in the front row.

Alice waved to me, I just smiled.

"Well I'm glad to be the host for the next thirty min.Here is Travis Tritt signing Ring of Fire."

Love Is A Burning ThingAnd It Makes A Fiery RingBound By Wild DesireI Fell Into A Ring Of FireCHORUS:I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of FireI Went Down, Down, DownAnd The Flames Went HigherAnd It Burns, Burns, BurnsThe Ring Of FireThe Ring Of FireI Fell Into A Burning Ring Of FireI Went Down, Down, DownAnd The Flames Went HigherAnd It Burns, Burns, BurnsThe Ring Of FireThe Ring Of FireThe Taste Of Love Is SweetWhen Hearts Like Ours MeetI Fell For You Like A ChildOh, But The Fire Went WildCHORUSI Fell Into A Burning Ring Of FireI Went Down, Down, DownAnd The Flames Went HigherAnd It Burns, Burns, BurnsThe Ring Of FireThe Ring Of FireI Fell Into A Burning Ring Of FireI Went Down, Down, DownAnd The Flames Went HigherAnd It Burns, Burns, BurnsThe Ring Of FireThe Ring Of FireAnd It Burns, Burns, BurnsThe Ring Of FireThe Ring Of Fire

"Alright,here is Chris Youngand I with a duet." Annouced Earl Scrubbs.

Edward smiled that famous crooked smile. I smiled back.

Well, they say your kiss is like forbidden fruit, one taste of your sweet strawberry lips, and I'll be hooked on you, theysay one day just like a dog, you'll own me I say lay it on meI'm six foot four and tough as a man can be, I ain't scared of much, I'll buck right up, there's a fightin' side of me, they say i'll turn to putty and you'll mold me, well lay it on me,(Chorus)you might be more then i can stand, after all honey,i'm just one man, i might wind up sad, beat down and lonely, buti'm watching the way them jeans low ride, your belly button ring and big blue eyes, and i can ahrdly wait for you to hold me,come on and lay it on me, well, that "born to break hearts" tattoo don't faze me, so, stroll your sweet self over here, andbring me to my knees, and we'll see who comes out on top, now won't we, lay it on me, you might be more then i can stand,after all honey, i'm just one man, i might wind up sad, beat down and lonely, but i'm watching the way them jeans low ride,your belly button ring and big blue eys, and i can hardly wait for you to hold me, come on and lay it on me, well, lay downthe lawor lay it all on the line, girl i don't care as long as you lay your body next to mine, and if your afraid of falling,darlin' don't be come on and lay it on me, i say lay it on me, come on lay it on me

The curtain fell, and allthe Cullens' were smiling.

"You can get Bella Swan's new cd in the Opry Gift Shop."

And ithought that I would never see that face as long as I lived.


	2. SITE

Ok, sorry guys, about that site thing, here is the link: will be putting up thing in Home so that way you can suscribe to my site and become a memeber


End file.
